


Johnlock One-Shot

by xxyasuxx



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxyasuxx/pseuds/xxyasuxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Johnlock is life</p><p>Wattpad: xxyasuxx<br/>Tumblr: xxyasuxx</p>
    </blockquote>





	Johnlock One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Johnlock is life
> 
> Wattpad: xxyasuxx  
> Tumblr: xxyasuxx

Nachdem die Beziehung mit Clara zu Grunde gegangen war, baute sich Harry ein neues Leben auf. Sie hat mit vollem Erfolg mit dem Trinken aufgehört und fand einen festen Wohnsitz, den sie sich mit ihrer neuen Lebenspartnerin teilt. Die letzten 2 Jahre waren nicht leicht für die beiden, aber ihre Tochter zaubert Freude in das Leben der Verheirateten.

Eines späten Abends, als die gelben Laternenlichter die Straßen Londons mit Frieden und Idylle füllen, schlendern Sherlock und John von einem langen Tag der Fallermittlung nach Hause. Da möchte John seinen Augen nicht mehr trauen. Auf der anderen Straßenseite schwingen Harry und eine Frau, die John unbekannt ist, ihre offensichtliche Tochter zwischen ihnen vor und zurück. Da er und seine Schwester den Kontakt abgebrochen haben, wusste er nichts von Harrys neuem Leben, bis jetzt.

Während Sherlock weiterhin ohne Punkt und Komma über die Raffiniertheit des Mörders, der mittlerweile schon im Streifenwagen auf dem Weg zu Scotland Yard ist, spricht, hält John inne und beobachtet die glückliche Familie mit einem Lächeln. Als er die Straße überquert, bemerkt ihn auch Harry. "John, ich-" John ist es egal, dass er sie unterbrochen hat, denn ihm ist es viel wichtiger seine Schwester in die Arme zu nehmen, denn sie glücklich zu sehen, macht ihn auch glücklich. 

"Das ist Yvette, meine Frau und unsere Tochter Louise. Louise, das ist Onkel John." John passt seine Höhe, der von dem Kind an und begrüßt seine Nichte mit einem freundlichen Handdruck. Die Kleine scheint noch für einen Moment verwirrt, aber schongleich strahlt sie und entzückt mit dem Ausprechen von Johns Namen. Er richtet sich wieder auf und spricht zu Harry. "Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung! Ich bin so froh, dich als Mutter und Ehefrau zu sehen!"

"....wie ich es auch erwartet habe, hinterließ der Mörder eine Nachricht und alles, was ich brauchte war die Herkunft der Tinte und die mit der Handschrift überinstimmende- John?" Sherlock fällt auf, dass John ihm schon längst nicht mehr zuhört. Ein paar Meter weiter, erspät er die Konversation zwischen John und Harry. 

Mit großen Schritten wechselt er die Straßenseite und platzt in ihr Gespräch: "John! Du kannst doch nicht einfach-" Er bemerkt die fragenden Blicke der Damen und nimmt sofort seine Hand aus der Manteltasche und streckt sie Yvette entgegen. "Ehm, guten Tag, mein Name ist Sherlock." Yvette jedoch kommt nicht dazu, sich vorzustellen, denn die kleine Louise zupft an ihrem Ärmel und fragt: "Mammi, Mammi ist Onkel Sherlock Onkel Johns Freund?" Johns Gesicht färbt sich binnen Sekunden rötlich, während ihn Sherlock mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln angrinst. Die zwei Frauen wissen nicht zu antworten, stattdessen fährt Louise fort: "Mag er ihn so wie du Mammi magst?" 

Erst jetzt bemerkt John, wie nah er an Sherlocks Seite steht und wagt einen Schritt nach Links. Sherlock jedoch packt ihn sofort am Arm und zieht ihn wieder zu sich. "Ja Kleine, ich mag ihn. Ich mag ihn wirklich sehr." Mit einem sanften Lächeln studiert er Johns Reaktion, dieser verdutzt mit offenem Moment zu Sherlock hinauf blickt. Seine Mundwinkel ziehen sich immer weiter nach oben und Sherlocks Augen strahlen hinuter zu John.

Nach einem Moment der Stille legt John seinen Arm um Sherlocks Hüfte und er seinen auf Johns Schulter. "Habt ihr Hunger? Wir laden euch zum Essen ein!", schlägt John voller Stolz vor. Und so endet ein toller Abend mit allen 5 von ihnen bei Angelo's, wo sie all zu viele Themen zu besprechen haben.


End file.
